


No One Will Ever Know

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [280]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked for: Agent Carter. Peggy accidentally falls asleep at her desk. Someone has to go wake her up. It doesn't go well for the other person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Will Ever Know

The three junior agents are low enough on the totem pole of the office that they are stuck on nights for the foreseeable future.  The office is quiet as they arrive to start their watch; most of the desks empty, most of the lights off.

One desk is occupied.

Everyone knows Agent Carter; she is the source of more office rumour than the rest of the agent’s combined.  Agent Carter single-handedly took out a smuggling ring.  Agent Carter beat up and knocked out the entire roster of the Washington bureau.  Some said that Howard Stark was in love with her, but that she had knocked him into the Thames when he tried to press his suit.  Others said she was having an affair with Chief Sousa.  One persistent rumour was that she ate her lovers alive so they could tell no tales.

And now Agent Carter was sitting, head resting on a thick stack of files, gently snoring.

Agent Stewart, the boldest of the trio, edged closer.  “Dammit, that’s where the Caithness file got to.  I need that.”

Agent Gray nudged his colleague.  “Well, go get it?”

“You.”

“You.”

Agent Murphy got between the two of them before their slapfight got out of hand.  “We should probably wake her up and send her home.   That’s what the Chief would want, right?”

The three men paused, calculating.  “He’ll do it!”  They spoke as one, each pointing to the other.

“Together, okay?” Murphy decided.  “On the count of three.  One, two….”  Just as he reached out, his two colleagues took one smart step back.

Murphy was too busy flying through the air to care.  He landed on his back hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs.  He squeaked as his arm was wrenched around.

Agent Carter opened her eyes.  “Murphy?”

“Good evening, ma’am,” he managed through gritted teeth.  His arm was _on fire_.  “We thought you might like to know it’s shift change.  We can take over the Caithness case watch.”

His arm was released and he was hauled up with more strength than he would have credited a lady.  She dusted him down briskly with her hanky.  “Thankyou, Agent,” she said, smiling sweetly despite the sleep crease in her cheek.  “Good evening.”

“Good evening, ma’am,” he managed.

The three of them watched her collect her coat and stride out.

“Ew,” said agent Gray, breaking the silence.  “I think she drooled on the file.”

Murphy punched his arm, gently. “But no-one will _ever know_.”


End file.
